jtmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty WW2 Rap
The Call of Duty WW2 Rap is a song by JT Music, released November 5, 2017. It's about Call of Duty: WWII. Lyrics Click here to see rap meanings Whenever duty calls, guess who's stepping in? Tell the cavalry to saddle up and send 'em in You start a tenderfoot, harden to veteran Pressing on is how we honor all our fallen brethren Soldiers - we were born to be D-day, this ain't your normal beach Hit the shore, we're storming Normandy Sure looking forward to your retreat It's way too late to sort the beef Adolph, you're nothing short of beaten The price of freedom comes with war And the fuhrer can't afford one more defeat Your bunker's not so safe When I got a carpet bomb on the way I'm raining on your bulls on parade I got a pocket full of shells and I wanna rage Game to shut down Auschwitz Whatcha gonna do now, fritz? Got these nazis salty Now I know what sour kraut is Saw something move in the clouds Got recon snopping around? Flack cannons - shooting it down Nothing but rubble, what used to be towns Head on a swivel, boots on the ground Back to where my roots can be found We'll all rebuild tomorrow, but we're starting over now I'm not alone Not gonna fall I know how it goes When you want it all Eyes in the sky Boots on the ground Now hold the line We're rooting down I'm not alone Not gonna fall I know how it goes When you want it all Eyes in the sky Boots on the ground Now hold the line We're rooting down So you wanna start a war? Then we'll take it to your door Only banner you should fly Is the one that's solid white I don't do it for the glory, no I don't do it for my girl Not for honor or memorial Cuz we do it for the world M1 Garand, better get one in hand I recommend you hit the deck or you'll be dead where you stand The kinda rifle deemed fit for a king Empty the magazine, just for the ping Tunnel vision, with no distaction Trust me, this bolt sees action Like a tank, I roll with traction Throwing flames with no compassion Got that stopping power So my shit hits hard I'll whip out a browning Just to drop you with this bar Slug you with a shotgun from an impossible distance Sniping with a double barrel Now we're talkin' the business Look out! Don't let me tag you with an STG That's not an infection But a way that you can remember me Cuz see, I like a weapon with a little kick Low recoil, still ripping you to bits MG15, full metal jacket Add that attachment into the mix So which division you pick? You think you're sticking with it? Viva la resistance, send in the bombs Let that artillery hit (BOOM) If victory is out of reach, flip the script Given our history And the mortars we've been stricken with Impossible's an obstacle, over which we'll get Unite this infantry, and in the face of Hitler spit So you wanna start a war? Then we'll take it to your door Only banner you should fly Is the one that's solid white I don't do it for the glory, no I don't do it for my girl Not for honor or memorial Cuz we do it for the world Dark symbols hang from banners The sickles and the hammers Tear down the propaganda When duty's calling - answer So you wanna start a war? Then we'll take it to your door Only banner you should fly Is the one that's solid white I don't do it for the glory, no I don't do it for my girl Not for honor or memorial Cuz we do it for the world Category:Songs